Le 10ème membre de la Communauté
by Lady Of Crossover
Summary: [Xover::HpSda::AU]Harry a vaincu LV mais à un grand coût: la mort de ses vrais amis et la trahison des autres. Alors qu’il est sur le point de mourir, son corps et son âme sont transportés en Terre du Milieu où il va faire la connaissance de la Communauté
1. Chapitre 0

**Le 10ème membre de la Communauté**

_Crossover Harry Potter-Le Seigneur des Anneaux._

_Livre I à V (canon) et spoilers du VI (HP) - Trilogie (SDA)_

Harry a vaincu Lord Voldemort mais à un grand coût : la mort de ses vrais amis et la trahison des autres. Alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir, son corps et son âme sont transportés en Terre du Milieu où il va faire la connaissance de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

_Ni Harry Potter, ni le Seigneur des Anneaux n'est à moi. Ce qui est fort dommage mais si JKR veut bien me les donner, je dis pas non. De même pour les Tolkien._

« Paroles en langue commune »

**« Paroles en elfique »**

_**« Paroles en anglais »**_

_**« Parssselmouttthhh »**_

_:Pensées:_

_-Petite voix, anneau, Gollum-_

**(notes de l'auteur)**

_**(intervention de l'auteur)**_

**/Flashback, Visions…/**

_**/Titres d'ouvrages, noms de magasins…/**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter était couvert de sang, sa respiration était rapide et ses yeux étaient fatigués mais il l'avait finalement fait. Il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ceci, malheureusement, n'a pas été sans coût : Neville et Luna étaient morts dans des circonstances mystérieuses, de même que son cher Moony. Il se retourna et vit Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que la grande majorité des combattants, le tenir en respect avec leur baguette.

_**« C'est bon, il est mort… Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes. »**_

_**« Je crains que non mon garçon, vois-tu, maintenant que tu l'as vaincu, tu ne nous es plus d'aucune utilité et j'ai promis aux Weasley ta fortune. »**_

_**« Le serpent a mordu ta langue Potter ! Par Merlin, ça fait des années que je rêve de prendre ta place. J'en avais marre, toujours à t'entendre chialer et te plaindre ! Bon débarras, je dis ! »**_

_**« De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose. Voyons les choses en face Harry, tu as toujours été un élève médiocre. Sois juste heureux sachant que tu seras quand même considéré un héros ! Et j'aurais au moins l'utilité des livres que tu possèdes, contrairement à toi. »**_

_**« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de traître mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les traîtres sont punis, toujours ! »**_

_**« Tu divagues Harry, mais vraiment, ta mort est pour le bien commun. Avada Kedavra »**_

L'éclair vert toucha Harry qui hurla et quand la lumière disparu, le corps d'Harry Potter n'était nul part pour être trouvé. Pendant que les traîtres retournaient au château, un coléoptère s'envola du champ de bataille.

Quelques heures après, le **_/Daily Prophet/_** titra :

**/Harry Potter vainc le Seigneur des Ténèbres et se fait assassiner par Dumbledore!**

**Aujourd'hui, à 15h32 précisément, après une rude bataille, Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, accompli de nouveau l'impensable en tuant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Malheureusement, le bonheur est de courte durée pour notre jeune héros car il est brutalement assassiné, dans son état de faiblesse provoqué par le précédent combat, par Albus Dumbledore, Directeur d'Hogwarts, Mungwup suprème etc etc… Celui-ci est assisté par Ronald Weasley (qui avait été promis une grande part de la fortune du Sauveur) et Hermione Granger (qui avait été promis les livres rares en possession du jeune Seigneur) ainsi que de la famille Weasley (Matriarche et Patriarche ainsi que le 3ème né Percy et l'unique fille Ginevra), Minerva McGonagall, Chef de la Maison Gryffindor et Sous-Directrice d'Hogwarts, Severus Snape, Professeur de Potions et espion pour Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, escroc notoire, et divers autres membres de ce qui est appelé L'Ordre du Phœnix.**

**Pour plus de précision et les images du combat, rdv en page 2/**

Une demi-heure seulement se fut écoulé depuis la mise en place des journaux dans les kiosques que le Ministère fut littéralement submergé d'appels et de lettres en tout genre pour savoir pourquoi Dumbledore et ces acolytes n'étaient pas encore en prison. Le Ministre Bones dépêcha un corps de 20 aurors, tous neutres, vers Hogwarts pour arrêter le Directeur et ces complices. Deux jours après, le procès eut lieu.

« Silence dans la salle ! Nous jugerons à ce procès dans la plus grande justice, avec le nouveau Veritaserum crée par le Département des Mystères et qui a été jugé et scellé par 25 des plus grands maîtres de potions au monde. Que l'on face venir le premier accusé : Hermione Granger. »

Hermione avança, nez en l'air, supérieure à tout le monde. On lui donna 5 gouttes de Veritaserum.

_**« Quel est votre nom ? »**_

_**« Hermione Jane Granger. »**_

_**« Dans quelle maison êtes-vous à Hogwarts ? »**_

_**« Gryffindor. »**_

_**« Quelles est votre relation à Harry Potter ? »**_

_**« J'ai été chargé de le surveiller et de m'assurer qu'il arrivait à passer toutes les épreuves. »**_

_**« Quelles épreuves ? »**_

**_« La pierre philosophale, en première année ; la Chambre des Secrets en seconde année ; m'assurer que Remus Lupin ne restait pas trop près de lui en 3ème année, qu'il réussisse sa participation au Tournoi des 3 sorciers en 4ème année, qu'il soit leurré au Département des Mystères et mène Sirius à la mort en 5ème année et cette année, je l'ai éloigné quand nous nous débarrassions des gêneurs. »_**

_**« Quels gêneurs ? »**_

_**« Lovegood, Longbottom, Lupin, Hagrid, les jumeaux Weasley, Bill et son épouse, Charlie et son compagnon. »**_

_**« Qui les as tués ? »**_

_**« Dumbledore pour Lupin et Hagrid, Ron, Ginny et moi pour Lovegood et Longbottom, Molly et Arthur pour leurs enfants. »**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Sinon, notre plan tombait à l'eau. Nous avions besoin de Harry jusqu'à ce que Voldemort meurt. Pas plus. Le monde sorcier a plus besoin de gens comme Dumbledore et moi-même que d'un abruti comme Harry. »**_

_**« Quelles auraient été vos récompenses ? »**_

_**« La maison de Godric's Hollow et tous les livres en possession de Harry. »**_

_**« C'est bon, vous pouvez la ramener au banc des accusés. »**_

Et le procès dura encore très longtemps. Les Weasley tuèrent leurs propres enfants afin que la famille n'ait jamais de dissensions. Comment ils pouvaient croire que leurs enfants ne les haïraient pas dans l'autre monde était au-delà d'eux. Dumbledore avait, ce que les spécialistes appelaient un syndrome de Merlin. Il avait été pendant tellement longtemps au pouvoir qu'il se croyait réellement tout permis. Hélas, ils ont confirmés que la société était pour beaucoup, puisqu'elle avait littéralement divinisé le vieil homme. Cependant, il avait déjà une base très solide de complexe de supériorité pour que le syndrome de Merlin puisse s'y greffer. Ils furent tous condamnés au baiser du Dementor. Quelque part dans les galeries de Gringotts, plusieurs Gobelins rirent du mauvais tour joué à la Communauté Sorcière par un petit garçon trop maigre avec des lunettes. Très très loin, dans ce qui semblait un palais souterrain, une lumière verte apparut et repartit, laissant dans son sillage un jeune homme évanoui.


End file.
